BFDI The Fighters
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! BFDI The Fighters is a fighting game released on Steam. The game has many BFDI characters fighting to be the first to find Dream Island. The game has been rumored to release on the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. Gameplay The game plays like a 2D platformer, but your goal is to defest the enemy. Every character has 7 attacks: Four directional attacks, two air attacks, and a Super attack. All super attacks are grab attacks with flashy imagery that deal massive damage. You can also select one Support Character. Support Characters can be summoned once per match and do one attack that can help you. Controls Keyboard Xbox One/360 Controller Game Modes Campaign Campaign is a game mode where you fight multiple players without losing all of your lives. There are 4 difficulties. Easy: 5 battles, 1 boss Normal: 7 battles, 2 bosses Hard: 10 bosses, 2 bosses Extreme: 15 battles, 3 bosses Once you finish Campaign mode with any character on normal or higher, you unlock a costume for them. Playable Characters This is the list of playable characters. Every character has 25 stat points that are distributed to different stats. If the character is unlockable, it has an asterisk in its name.The description will have the unlocking criteria. The 4 stats are as follows. Speed: Determines how fast the character moves. Attack: An average of how powerful the character's attacks are. Defense: How much hits the character can take, based on power. Jump: Determines height of jump. Balloony Balloony is best used for trapping people in the air with a Head Bump and then performing combos in the air. He also has Pop as a last resort. Stats Moves Extras Costume: Orange Balloony Death Animation: Balloony pops and falls to the ground. Victory Animation: Balloony will dab. Blocky* Blocky is a mix between brute force and pranks and tricks. He can set up pretty well and also punish really hard. HOW TO UNLOCK: Defeat Bubble and Firey 5 times each, and the defeat him in battle. Stats Moves Extras Costume: Blocky's Funny Doings International Death Animation: Blocky is popped. Victory Animation: Blocky does his thumbs up pose. Bomby Extras Costume: Healing Death Animation: Bomby explodes. Victory Animation: Bomby sits down with a happy face and eats a banana. Book* Extras Costume: How to Be Dumb Death Animation: Book opens up and her pages fly out. She then faints. Victory Animation: Book eats nachos and gives a thumbs up. Bubble Extras Costume: Metal Ball Death Animation: Bubbles pops. Victory Animation: Bubble screams YOYLECAKE! Clock* Extras Costume: X's Clock Death Animation: Clock is given the twinkle by an unknown spectator. Victory Animation: Clock's alarm goes off. Coiny Extras Costume: Nickel (Nickel appears as Coiny in the Super.) Death Animation: Coiny is launched high in the air as he yelps. Victory Animation: Coiny holds up baked dirt. Donut Extras Costume: The Twinkle Death Animation: Donut is chopped up into 17 little pieces. Victory Animation: Donut does this pose. Fanny* Firey Flower Fries Gelatin Golf Ball* Leafy Lightning* Lollipop* Loser* Marker Marker is one of the more basic fighters. He has mostly average stats and is a jack of all trades. Stats Moves Extras Costume: Sketch Death Animation: The marker tip breaks and Marker faints. Victory Animation: Marker tries gives a thumbs up, but accidentally summons Four. Naily Pen Pie Puffball* Rocky Rocky is this game's joke character. All he can do is vomit. Ruby Taco* Teardrop Teardrop can be used very well for setups. She can use Power Kick to launch the enemy far away and then use Fingergun to shock them. Tennis Ball* Tree Yellow Face* HOW TO UNLOCK: Advertise the game on social media and then defeat him in battle. Stats Moves Support Characters Bosses Stages Stages that need to be unlocked have an asterisk. The criteria is listed in the desctiption.